


Endless Summer Night

by isawrightless



Series: Heaven Tonight [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bracing himself for what he’s about to see, Tim starts moving again, bare feet against the wooden floor, then he feels the soft carpet tickling his feet and he goes straight to the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Summer Night

It’s three in the morning, the digital clock informs Tim with those big, red numbers that are as bright as a light saber, but instead of chopping off a limb, it leaves the person blinded for a second or so. He squeezes his eyes shut again, crinkles his nose, an attempt to make that momentary pain subside. A deep breath, he turns on his left side, stretches out his arm.

 

The warm body he’s looking for isn’t there, and the empty space on the bed feels cold under his touch. He opens his eyes again, no red numbers to hurt his eyes this time, and he finds Kon is missing. For a second he thinks Kon must have gone to the bathroom until he realizes there’s no light coming from there. Sighing, he pushes the blankets away and slides off the comfort of his bed. He doesn’t bother switching the lights on, spots the baby monitor next to the clock and is about to check it when he hears the happiest laugh in the world, followed by a compliment. Tim takes a look at the clock once more just to make sure he’s not going crazy. 3:08 AM. He frowns. Why in the world those two downstairs are awake at such an ungodly hour is beyond him. Probably because Sarah couldn’t sleep, which still doesn’t make it any less confusing because when that happens, Kon spends some time with her in the nursery, hovering over the room and lulling her back to sleep. Sometimes she refuses to do so, and Tim takes over, singing Bob Dylan because that’s the only kind of lullaby she truly likes. Sometimes they don’t get any rest at all, but they’re more than used to it since Sarah is a rebel when it’s time to go to sleep. A tiny, one-year-old rebel.

 

Tim moves, figures it’s best for him to see what’s going on before jumping to conclusions, but the situation still surprises him a little. He makes his way downstairs with lazy steps, he needs to work tomorrow, help Bruce with paperwork, talk to a few men in suits. It sounds simple, but it leaves him drained and boneless. The lies he must endure, the arrogance—he holds back from punching everyone in the face on a daily basis.

 

He stops, the voices are louder now, same goes from the sounds of cars and screams coming from the TV. Bracing himself for what he’s about to see, Tim starts moving again, bare feet against the wooden floor, then he feels the soft carpet tickling his feet and he goes straight to the living room.

 

The first thing he sees is Kon siting on the couch with a bubbly Sarah on his lap. He’s got his arms around her tiny frame, and Tim notices with confusion that he’s holding a PS2 controller. Tim didn’t even remember they still had a Playstation 2, and he’s amused that Kon found it in the middle of all the things they haven’t thrown out or given away yet. He pays no attention to the game they’re playing, moves closer to the couch, and Kon tells Sarah that Daddy is finally awake.

 

”No one should be awake right now, Kon,” Tim says, settling himself next to him, running a hand through Sarah’s hair, unable to stop a smile when she claps her hands and yells ”daddy”, bouncing on Kon’s lap.

 

”Tell it to the little monster here,” Kon points to Sarah with his eyes. ”No matter what I did, she wouldn’t sleep.”

 

Taking one of Sarah’s chubby hands in his, Tim gives it a light squeeze, still smiling. ”Why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

Kon gives him a small laugh. ”You were so tired you didn”t even hear when she woke up. Out like nobody’s business.”

 

”Oh,” there’s a bit of guilt in Tim’s voice. ”Still, you should’ve-”

 

The pause makes Kon raise his eyebrows. Tim’s looking at the TV, clenching his jaw and when Kon understands what’s going on, he winces.

 

”Grand Theft Auto?!” Tim exclaims, Sarah thinks it’s funny and claps her hands again and Kon wonders if he can make a run for it and save his ass before it’s too late. ”You’re exposing our daughter to this disgusting, horrible game and—Kon! Grand Theft Auto?”

”Alright,” Kon says, ”now I know how much you hate this game, and I’ll never understand why you have it in the first place-”

 

”I already told you it was a gift from a friend! He thought it’d be funny-”

 

”Okay, I get it, but it was the only thing that calmed her down!” Kon defends himself, smiling at Sarah. ”She likes to run over people on the sidewalk.� He explains as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

 

Tim gaps at him, eyes wide as he shakes his head. ”Is that supposed to make me feel better about this?!”

”She only runs over the bad guys!” Kon says, then he looks away and adds, ”and a few prostitutes, but those were accidents.”

 

Holding the bridge of his nose, Tim closes his eyes and sighs.

 

”Don’t get mad at me! Besides, she’s one. I doubt she understands what’s going on.”

 

Tim opens his eyes, looks straight at Kon. ”I beg to differ.”

 

”Fine, I’m sorry. But this was really the only thing that calmed her down. I didn’t mean to keep playing it, I just wanted her to sleep, but she didn’t and then she started laughing…”

 

”Well, she’s obviously not going to sleep any time soon.” Tim takes her from Kon, kisses her temple and she immediately goes to his hair, pulling it. After months of hair pulling, Tim’s proud to say he can’t feel it anymore. If that’s good or bad, he doesn’t know. ”Have you tried a different game?”

 

Kon nods, his hand holding Sarah’s left foot. He tickles it and she squeals. Tim laughs and Kon is happy to know he survived his partner’s momentary fury. ”We played Jak 3 for a bit, she got upset, then I tried Kingdom Hearts, she started screaming. This girl is all about the action.”

 

Tim chuckles. ”Get the CDs case. I think there’s Resident Evil 4 in there.”

 

”How is killing zombies better than this?” Kon jabs his thumb to the TV.

 

”Well, they’re already dead to begin with and there’s the whole—” Kon smirks. ”It just is, okay?

 

”Okay.” Leaning closer, Kon puts on his best puppy dog face and asks, ”am I still in trouble?”

 

Tim rolls his eyes. ”No, Kon, you aren’t.”

 

There’s the loud sound of a quick kiss on his cheek and Sarah soon says, ”kiss” pointing to herself with a chubby index finger. Both parents can’t resist, laughing as they sandwich her between them, kissing her rosy cheeks.

 

Then Kon starts looking for the game while Tim decides he’ll stay home tomorrow.


End file.
